The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gomphrena plant, botanically known as Gomphrena hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘GOM070101’.
The new Gomphrena plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new mounding Gomphrena plants with large long-lasting inflorescences.
The new Gomphrena plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of a cross-pollination of an unidentified selection of Gomphrena macrocephala, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified selection of Gomphrena hybrida as the male, or pollen, parent, in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan on Aug. 12, 2006. The new Gomphrena plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan on Jul. 10, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gomphrena plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since Oct. 5, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Gomphrena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.